


A Sacrificial Lamb Is All You Were Born To Be

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Past Rape/Non-con, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had always terrified Gerard Argent. The finality of it, the undeniable end had always felt wrong to him. It was this will to outlive those around him that drove him to commit unspeakable acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend let’s call her Thursday wanted a fic where Gerard Argent was Stiles biological father and Chris has no idea of this fact, she asked me to delete Malia’s existence in this story which really isn’t such a hard thing to do. Now, I should perhaps warn thee that there’s mention of rape and because of it there is also a forced pregnancy and birth in this story so if that will be very upsetting to you then please avert you attention and head off to safer waters. Now I admit this isn’t great but again I only had 15 minutes and I just couldn’t get going and then I did I was told time was up.   
> Now the idea why Chris and Allison are there is because Gerard needs them there for the spell to work, his family has to witness the sacrifice of one of their own for the power to be potent enough, and that’s also the reason why all of them has to know or at least be told who the sacrificial lamb is. Now Jarvis is sort of a character I’ve used in one of my stories so he’s stolen from there because I couldn’t come up with another “original” character.

 

****

 

_ As perusal she began her crying at the sights of his return. It did not matter whether he came with nutrition or the means with which to clean herself but then again Gerard had violated her continuously for months and before that he had slaughter her kinfolk, and so he could not resent her for her weakness. _

 

_ The young Spark hadn’t seen daylight or the stars since the last day of her freedom, which had been nearly nine months ago, all the young Spark who couldn’t be much older than sixteen had known for these imprisoned months was what he was willing to grant her.  _

 

_ The Spark seemed incapable of not crying or flinching when he was near, but he took no offense of her poor behavior after all he had trapped her inside a small room designed to keep her locked away from the world.She’d stopped begging for mercy or her freedom after only three months trapped beneath him, perhaps it wasn’t as much his doing as it was the little spark that had been ignited within her womb that finally shattered something within the girl with faire skin dotted with dark little moles. _

 

_ Gerard moved towards the corner where the young mother-to-be sat, her entire body trembled with fear even though he had shown no desire to bed her since the evidence of their fruitfulness had made itself known, he did find her attractive enough to lay with her again but he would not risk the life growing inside her. Themound had grown beautifully during the passing months and every time he touched that shelter of his little lifesaver he could feel it move, he could tell even that simple touch was enough to make the young Spark feel ill and more often than not she would lean over the small bed he had provided her with and emptied her stomach of what little she had consumed;he could tell by the way the young girl did everything to avoid seeing or touching the evidence of his forced will, he could tell the mother-to-be felt no love towards the life she was carrying which was all well and good considering once the child was born the Spark would never see her child again. _

 

Death had always terrified Gerard Argent. The finality of it, the undeniable end had always felt wrong to him. It was with strength of will to outlive those around him that had driven Gerard to commit unspeakable atrocities one of which some might argue was the creation of his youngest child; the boy was the one sure way of assuring Gerard’s continuing, the child born to serve no other part than to save his father from death, the boy who resembled its mother was the last and final straw or rather the only straw Gerard could now grasp for nothing else could remedy the damage done from the Alpha’s failed bite. 

 

Since his attempt to outsmart death by the means of becoming the very creature he had spent years putting down, Gerard Argent had been bound to the godawful wheelchair that was slowly being maneuvered through the narrow corridor that reeked of mold and dust, the wheels squeaked now and again.The failure of becoming a werewolf, an Alpha no-less had caused the once strong and proud man weak with agonizing pains that could never be dulled enough to become tolerable; he had been tossed into a home for the elderly and ill by his first-born son, locked away like a piece of discarded trash but at least he had a few good men still on his side even though he had nearly forsaken his humanity. 

 

Gerard knew he would never forgive Christopher for abandoning him the way he had and one day he would repay Chris for the kindness he’d showed his own father.

 

`Everything is ready, sir.´ Colburn said while easily maneuvering Gerard in his wheelchair down the corridor of the old Hotel, the great stains on the ceiling and walls as well as carpeted floor spoke of water damage. 

 

`Good.´ Gerard said a smile rising on his lips before a terrible cough wracked his body, each cough felt like a punch in the chest and gut, bringing undesirable tears into his eyes which were losing their focus day by day. 

 

_ Finding the Spark in labor had been a surprise to Gerald she had hid it well during his visit to her, and perhaps he should have realized that something wasn’t right by the restlessness of the child in her, but he had thought nothing of her sweaty appearance and tears. It was only by pure dumb luck that he learned of the ongoing birth, he had forgotten his jacket in her cell and gone to fetch it and he must have been unusually silent in his approach or perhaps the agony she was in was far too great, but whatever the reasons were he found the young Spark on all fours baring down in attempt to expel the life within her womb.  _

 

_ Her tears began to leak from hertenfold once she noticed his return, and yet as the pains grew she began to plead for his aide. But he simply took a seat in the chair he often occupied when he visited her. He watched her struggle in a completely new way, it was rather fascinating watching the Spark try and birth a child the old-fashion way, it took hours upon hours but he was patient and willing to wait.If he’d been asked for honesty he would’ve said he enjoyed seeing the bitch beg for him to help her, to see her writhe with pain, crying while moaning and groaning between her sobs.  _

 

The wheelchair barely fit through the doorway of the room chosen for the proceedings, which of course made Gerard loathing far greater than before and he swore to himself that once he was back to his glorious self he would destroy the wheelchair. 

 

The room had been stripped bare, the floor and walls covered in heavy sheets of plastic in order to aid with the clean-up, Jarvis the butcher stood in one of the corners grinning wildly at the kneeling youth trapped by the same powers that had made his mother’s escape impossible, although Gerard doubted the sanity of Jarvis he could always trust the man to slice and dice a body into miniscule piece and dispose of them so skillfully that not a hair or tooth would ever be found. And there simply couldn’t be left a hair or a tooth of the boy, unless Gerard wanted to have the law knocking at his door or one of the werewolves the boy had been running around with.

 

Tied to a chair near the window overlooking Beacon Hill’s main street was Christopher, a gag in his mouth and bound undoubtedly by Jarvis to a chair that was simply out of place in the room. His oldest son seemed shocked to see him and Gerard almost laughed when that expression morphed into anger, in another chair bound like her father was Allison Gerard’s beautiful but disappointing granddaughter. His remaining blood relations were all there as they should be.

 

His youngest son was on his knees inside a small circle binding him far more successfully than any chains ever could. There were bruises that spoke of the fight the boy had put-up when the hunters went to collect him.It wasn’t the first time Gerald had seen the child he’d been forced to create bruised and with a nasty cut on his lip, the child was a fighter and stupidly brave to boot.

 

`Hello Stiles.´ Gerard said with a little smile forming on his lips, the boy who’d been kneeling with his gaze drawn down on the floor beneath his knees jerked his attention up towards him, the short heavy chain around his neck and tethered to the floor made a little sound as the boy moved to look up at him. 

 

`Argent.´ the young spark growled it seemed the kid had picked-up a few things from the wolves. But from what Gerard’s men had informed the child had yet to become soiled by the werewolves. 

 

_ The birth had been a messy affair, far more so than when either one of his other kids had been born. There was so much blood that the hunter knew he wouldn’t need to waste his time executing the mother Spark.A natural death would pass the mother’s spark entirely into the offspring, so everything was going perfectly to Gerard’s liking.  _

 

_ Gerard held the seemingly human child and looked at the small bundle that seemed displeased to be out of its mother’s womb or perhaps it was simply being in his arms that made the little spark so unhappy, it cried and flailed with its little arms.  _

 

_ `P-please,´ the mother Spark begged from where she lay slowly crawling towards where he was standing, there were tears in her eyes and a look of desperation which amused him.  _

 

_ `Say goodbye to your mother.´ Gerard told the child that kept crying loudly, perhaps it felt the slow passing of its mother. And with those words he made his way to the exit, child in his arms while the mother Spark began to scream for him not to leave, not to take her baby and if he’d had a heart he might’ve allowed her to hold the child, she begged him not to go not to leave her. But leave her he did, he sealed her into her tomb to die alone and slowly unaware of what would happen to the child she’d given him.  _

 

Gerard looked at the son he had created by force, a child that had been given to others to raise because if Chris had learned about his little brother then surely his oldest son would have prevented this, even Kate might have objected to the idea of sacrificing her little brother for the sake of prolonging Gerard’s life. And yes, perhaps he himself might have bonded with the young life before him. 

 

The child had been created for one purpose only, and there was no reason to risk it by growing close to a sacrificial lamb knowing what its future held. 

 

`Why are you doing this? ´ the boy asked eyes full of rage and loathing. 

 

`They will find me.´ Stiles says so surely that even Gerard doesn’t think twice in believing it to be true. 

 

` My dad is going to kill you.´ Gerard couldn’t help the small but amused laughter that escapes his body even Colburn snorted slightly at thewords spoken by the kid kneeling before them.

 

`Oh, I’m hardly going to kill myself no am I, son?´ Gerard says while moving closer towards the life that had been created by violently raping a young woman that had foolishly saved him when an enraged werewolf had attempted to gut him, it was evident by the confused look on the boy’s face that he didn’t at first understand the strange wording Gerard had used but as soon as Gerard continued with the words, `Never tried to figure out who your birthparents were did you son?´ 

 

To look of realization, the expression of knowledge dawning was a look that did not flatter his son. Then again there had always been something rather feminine about his youngest son, one which seemed to be confirmed by the obvious lust his youngest son felt towards other males.Gerard had nothing against the gays, that is as long as one of them did not taint his family name, and so that his son would die to save him would also assure that his family’s name would remain clean of such a stain; of course Gerard blamed this unfortunate sexual-orientation on the Stilinski’s who’d clearly failed raising his son right.And of course with young Stiles’ death at this stage in his life would keep Stiles pure in many ways that did matter to Gerard, Stiles would never become a wolf’s whore by dying now.

 

Gerald had realized early on that Derek Hale was interested in his son in more ways than one. You didn’t have to be a genius to notice the pull Stiles had on the werewolf, Derek seemed incapable of resisting to touch or follow the boy; sure, the werewolf seemed to try and fight the urge to mate his son, but eventually that battle would be lost and from what he could tell Stiles would gladly give in to the werewolf that had already bedded Stiles sister. Gerard wasn’t sure the fact that Stiles was Argent by birth would turn the werewolf’s desires towards his son sour. 

 

`No.´ Stiles gasped with horror. His reaction was rather insulting considering what an honorable family the Argents were, `No. No. No.´ there’s a frantic desperation in the young voice.

 

`Oh yes.´ Gerard smirked, he was now close enough to touch the boy, his hand growing pleasantly warm just by touching the pale skin of the uninjured cheek. Gerard could already feel just by that small contact some of the smaller aches vanish.

 

Oh yes this boy would heal him and save him.

 


	2. Sickness in the family

Bound to an uncomfortable chair and gagged with a piece of fabric that was rough and reeked of oil and blood Christopher Argent awoke with a killer headache to a scene he could never have imagined, how exactly he’d ended up in this freedom restricting situation with his only child seated next to him in the same is worrisome state he did not know but he did recognize the faces surrounding him and his daughter. However it wasn’t just Chris and Allison who were trapped inside the room that Chris recognized had been prepared for murder and the disposal of a body which wasn’t such a surprise considering how Jarvis was there, chained to the floor like some animal was the sheriff’s only child and this boy who was either foolishly brave or just stupid was wearing nothing but at the thick and heavy looking dog collar that seemed to sit too tightly around his long pale neck, the boy was trembling perhaps from fear or the low temperature of the room or perhaps both.

  
Catching the eye of the boy Chris could see fear and worry and plenty of bruises and cuts that were scattered all over the body that was thin and pale, but the boy looked so very determined not to show his fear to even Chris which considering the situation the three of them were stuck made Chris respect the boy just a little bit more.

  
Chris knows from just the men gathered inside the stripped room who it was that had orchestrated this disturbing situation, and yet a part of him had hoped he was wrong but as Gerard enters the room still bound to his wheelchair his breathing still labored and skin clammy looking, but there’s a new light inside his cold eyes that makes Chris feel like someone was going to die before the night was over and he could only wish it wasn’t his daughter.

  
As the man who’d raised him begins to speak Chris Argent becomes aware of how decrepit his father Gerard Argent truly was, and it isn’t just the fact that Stiles isn’t the biological son of the sheriff that shocks Chris to the point he feels like he will never be able to breathe again easily or sleep through a night peacefully, it isn’t even the fact that Stiles is his brother that disturbs Chris it’s the story Gerard tells them or rather the tale he tells to harm Stiles further that will forever haunt Chris and surely his daughter too.

  
Chris could never have imagined that Gerard could ever stoop any lower than what he’d already done when he’d made the decision to not kidnap and torture two fairly innocent werewolves but also make the move to become the very thing their family had hunted for generations, however it seemed Chris had underestimated Gerard’s ability for the unthinkable just like he had underestimated Kate’s madness.

  
Listening to his father confessing how he’d years ago slaughtered an entire family of an innocent girl who hadn’t really lived her life yet before abducting her, Chris felt is stomach turn as he listened to Gerard describe how he’d locked her away in some hole before raping her until the poor girl became pregnant, it was all a horrible shock to Chris who’d never thought his father capable of such violations.

  
Chris was completely blindsided when Gerard continued with the sickening tale of his disgusting deeds, it seemed to Chris as he sat there that it wasn’t just Kate who was sick and twisted, hearing how Gerard had taken the newborn child from its mother the very second it was out of its mothers abused body convinced Chris that Gerard was the real monster, but then Gerard revealed truly what a hideous creature he’d become; hearing how Gerard just left the girl he’d raped and abused for months to die alone in some dungeon while he sauntered of to live his life without a shred of guilt in his heart, just the thought of everything the poor girl had to suffer through in the hands of the man Chris had called his dad made Chris feel like he would forever be left feeling cold and uneasy.

  
Looking over at his daughter and then Stiles told Chris that he wasn’t the only one disturbed by the picture Gerard had painted with only the use of his voice and words, it’s the outrageously disturbing tale of his little brother’s creation that overshadows the news that Chris’ has a little brother and that this boy chained to the floor is his brother. But Gerard’s twisted and unnatural mind is not done shocking them with just a revelation that none of them had been expecting, as Gerard reveals why he’d behaved worse than any of the creatures they’d hunted Chris’s blood runs cold in his veins.

  
Gerard hadn’t stolen the freedom and rights of an unnamed girl who was left to die alone and afraid because he’d wanted another child to raise and care for, his father had created a child to kill it like some sacrificial lamb in his insane quest for a prolonged life.

  
Chris would never have imagined his father capable of all the horror’s he’d heard now while bound to a chair with a splitting headache, not only that but Chris could never have imagined that the boy who’d sided with the werewolves and trusted them more than he trusted Chris was his little brother; but even though Chris could never have imagined any of this he knew that Gerard wasn’t telling lies, the boy who’d been raised by Sheriff Stilinski was Chris’ brother and now only minutes after Gerard had told them this a slim fine blade was handed to the man who wasn’t worthy of the title father or even man.

  
Seeing the elegant and suddenly dreadfully frightening blade that would end the life of the young and foolishly brave boy handed to Gerard who seemed to positively vibrating with excitement, Chris knows immediately that unless he gets free from his binds that Stiles would die, he knew as Gerard showed the item that would drain Stiles of his life that unless Chris did something he would lose the brother he’d gained.

  
Chris’ heart races as he watches Gerard toy with Stiles like a cat with its prey.

  
It wasn’t just the fact that the Stiles who swore that his friends the werewolves would avenge him was his brother that made Chris fight to escape and save him, but the knowledge that Stiles was family didn’t hurt as there was no way Chris owould allow his little brother to die like some chained yard dog of some red-neck asshole that decided wasn’t worth the time of day.

  
The first cut is a shallow one but still just deep enough to cause Stiles the jerk back as far as the chain allowed him too while blood rose to the surface, the red was a stark and dark contrast against the pale skin that was littered with bruises all of which made all the different colors of those cruel marks to pop right out, it’s rather sickening the way Gerard’s eyes watch the blood rise with a hunger Chris has never seen in the sharp cold eyes of the ever aging man ever before.

  
Chris is proud of Stiles for not crying out or hissing out in pain which he was certain other young men in Stiles position would’ve done. However before Stiles can say anything Gerard cuts him again and this time the cut is a deeper one and the blood erupts to the surface much faster than before and still Stiles does not cry out, all he does is glare daggers at the man with the bloodstained knife.

  
The hunters who were not loyal to Chris or Allison were laughing and snickering, finding amusement in Stiles’ pain while Chris and Allison as well as Stiles feel nothing but anger at the unnecessary violence, Gerard however just smiles the same bemused but fond smile the grandfather had when watching his granddaughter when she’d ungracefully showed Gerard everything she’d learned.

  
The rage that grows within the younger male has Stiles glaring defiantly at Gerard spitting out, `Go ahead and kill me.´ Chris shakes his head and screams demanding Gerard to stop what he’s doing, seeing the lack of self-preservation in the stupidly brave boy has Chris positively begging for the boy to stop throwing his life away, but Chris’ words are distorted and muffled by the filthy cloth in his mouth and even if they weren’t Chris knew in his heart this stupid boy that had been raised by Sheriff Stilinski would never back down; Chris had learned from the first time he’d met Stiles Stilinski that the boy was foolishly brave, since his first attempt to guide the boy away from all the danger that running around with a werewolf would bring Chris had learned that Stiles wouldn’t back down even when threatened with death and agony if he believed in what he was standing up for, Stiles’ bravery and stubbornness were a dangerous combination.

  
Gerard reaches out and cups the bruised cheek of the boy who until today had been walking around under the name of Stilinski, Stiles of course makes an attempt to avoid the touch and why wouldn’t he after everything they’d learned while trapped in the small and gutted out room, but the knife with its sharp and pointy end was far too close to Stiles brown orb of sight and so the boy settles to only glare the crippled man.

  
`Don’t worry son,´ Chris hears their father say to Stiles who’s glare intensifies at the word of son, there was something unbelievable ugly about the way Gerard said the word son, `you will die tonight.´

  
Allison screams from behind her gag while Chris feels his binds finally give a little.

  
Gerard hums softly, `You look so much like your mother,´ there’s a sickening fondness in Gerard’s voice that makes Chris feel ill with the idea that the same hand touching Stiles had assisted in the raped and abused of some poor soul only so that unstable hunter could eventually kill the child that was created under unhealthy and cruel conditions, and it seemed like Stiles too felt nauseous by the dishonorable hunters touch but in true Stiles-fashion the boy spits in the face of the monster proving to Chris that Stiles honestly had no clue of how to stay alive.

  
Gerard honestly seems taken aback by the display of disgust and hatred.

  
`I hate you.´ Stiles hisses with as much venom as he’s capable of creating with the use of his voice, `I’m fucking happy to be dead soon because I can’t stand the idea of being related to you and your fucked-up crazy-ass psychotic daughter.´ Gerard’s hold of the knife tightens.

  
`And it tickles my toes to know you’ll be dead soon, ´ Stiles says with an air of pure defiance, ` because trust me, once the pack gets their hands on you there won’t be enough left of your sicko ass to be burry in a fucking shoebox.´

  
`Oh I’m counting on it.´ Gerard says voice viciously unkind, ` I have no doubts that little orphan Hale will come for me once we dump your mutilated body at his doorstep, ´ the promise behind Gerard’s words causes Chris to fight harder for his freedom of movement because his father intended to kill Stiles which was not new, and yet the confirmation of it pushed him to fight harder, ` maybe he’ll even bring along that friend of yours. I can’t wait to see their empty and dead eyes staring up at me once we’re done with them.´

  
Stiles’ anger dwindled as the idea of his friends dying settled unpleasantly in his mind.

  
Chris is frankly shocked and pleased with how unfocused the other hunters are as they laugh at Stiles’ misery but their inability to focus on what truly mattered was a blessing for Chris, as the binds finally give it takes everything in Chris not to immediately lunge at Gerard and force him and the already bloodstained blade further away from Stiles who hisses as another long line is drawn on his already bloodied skin.

  
Now that he knew what he perhaps wished he didn’t know about Gerard Chris is left feeling like a fool for not realizing sooner that something wasn’t right with his father’s strange interest in Stiles, Chris should’ve known that there was something more about the way the aging and dying hunter seemed obsessed with Stiles Stilinski the human that ran with the wolves after all Gerard had never before been this focused on a human pack member. Chris had been blindsided by the idea of family loyalty, he’d been tricked to believe he knew his father much as he had been with Kate, and now his inability to catch on the small flashing red signs screaming out a warning that not all was well in the world.

  
`If you hurt them I swear…´ Stiles snarls and now the room erupts in cruel laughter, one of the hunters Chris’ had absolutely refused to work with due to his taste of never killing anything swiftly instead preferring to cause a slow and prolonged death taunts Stiles openly by asking how exactly Stiles intended to seek revenge when dead. Chris reaches carefully towards his bound daughter pleased to find that her struggle hadn’t tightened the ropes and that it seemed the same fool who’d taunted Stiles had tied her because the man couldn’t tie a knot properly, Allison stills when she feels his hand on her arm.

  
`I’ll come back as a mother fucking ghost if I have too, ´ Stiles barks which causes everyone to laugh a little bit harder, although Chris thinks he catches Colburn say, `He would’ve made a good hunter.´ Gerard nods and Chris’ agrees that even if Stiles lacked the gracefulness of your everyday hunter Stiles had the strength of will that could outshine most hunters.

  
`My dad,´ Stiles begins to say voice firm and unwavering, `My real dad and my only father, and with father I don’t mean you rapist mother fucking bastard,´ Stiles positively glares at Gerard, and if Chris wasn’t so worried about Gerard stabbing Stiles through the heart then he might’ve found the lip the boy was throwing a source of bemusement and pride but knowing Gerard and his temper Chris wanted the boy to just be quiet, and from the way the knife holding lunatics jaw tightened Chris knew Stiles was breaking the last of Gerard’s nerves.

  
`With father I am of course talking about the man who raised me, the guy who is thousand times better at parenting and being a human being than what you, ´ Stiles says with an air of pride all of which seemed to really tick Gerard off but thankfully Chris and Allison had managed to free themselves which gave Chris a little bit more hope when it came to Stiles chances of surviving the night. 


	3. The voices in my head say be brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Stiles hadn’t been all that surprised when once more abducted after all it had become a part of his life ever since he and Scott stumbled into the world of hunters and werewolves and other creatures that went bump in the night, however what Stiles had not expected to find once he returned to consciousness a thing which he’d lost with the unpleasant sense of pure dread was both Allison and her Mr. Argent tied to a set of chairs both silenced by force rather than choice.

Frankly seeing the two Argent’s as abducted as he was made an already growing sense of fear to grow and spread like wildfire within him causing his heart to beat a terrible rhythm within his far too naked body, seeing Allison her dad bound and as useless as he was made the fear that had had started its bloom when unfamiliar and forceful hands had grabbed him and unconsciousness took a hold of him. Seeing both Chris and Allison still dressed or rather seeing Allison still fully clothed made something ease within Stiles, still the lack of his own clothes on his body while stuck in a room with strange men looking down at him with a look that sent unpleasant shivers through his body increased his fear level and turned Stiles own imagination against him so much so it was a battle to keep the looming sense of a panic attack at bay.

  
Stiles was close, so very close to just breaking down into ugly tears and loud sobbing because he’d seen enough movies to know how badly this could end for him, but if he started to let even a hint of the fear that was coiled tightly around his heart and lunges the fragile walls that kept the panic attack from crashing over him and rendering him perfectly useless.

Stiles really just wanted his dad at the moment, or Scott or even Derek, any of the three would just by their presence make him feel less like slipping and falling through the fragile layer of ice keeping him above the icy water. He wanted Derek to come bursting through that door with Scott and the gang in-toe, Stiles would be happy with Isaac or even Jackson bursting through that door as long as they got him out of there.

However it’s not his Jackson or Derek or even creepy Uncle-Peter that comes rolling into the room, the person he sees has Stiles’ heart sinking to the floor and the imaginary ice begins to crack. The last person Stiles wants to see while chained to the floor while as naked as on the day he was born was psycho-Argent senior. It honestly didn’t matter to Stiles that the man was stuck in a wheel chair and looking like shit warmed over the sight of the man who’d tortured Erica and Boyd just for shit and giggles and beat Stiles to the floor while throwing words at him that made Stiles doubt himself for months Stiles knew his situation had gone from bad to worse.

`You are a disgrace.´ Gerard had kept repeating down in that basement where Stiles had honestly thought he would die, those words that ripped Stiles apart from the inside was followed by oddly powerful punch that eventually made Stiles so disoriented and so out of it that he’d been unable to tell if he was up or down or if he was even moving anymore, Stiles could still hear those words ringing inside his head vicious and cruel when the world around him was far too quiet.

Stiles had never liked Gerard Argent and frankly the whole basement thing had increased Stiles’ natural dislike of the man, Stiles had known in his gut the second he caught sight of Allison’s grandfather that he was no good and all Stiles had wanted to do was avoid the man as much as possible which wasn’t as easy as he would’ve liked, and Stiles had been right Gerard Argent was as bad as Kate and this situation just proved it. Stiles absolutely and unapologetically loathes the man oldest-Argent and so he takes any and all sense of satisfaction he can from seeing the wheelchair bound hunter so frail and sick, Stiles had never imagined he’d enjoy seeing someone so close to death, but it seemed Gerard Argent was a special case, then again the things the man had done justified Stiles hatred.

  
But although Stiles hates the man he seems to fear him more and so he drops his gaze and attempts to focus on keeping the flood of fear that was crashing against the floodwalls from breaking through. Stiles refused to give the sadistic bastard the satisfaction of seeing how terrified he truly was.

 _Show no fear,_ the familiar voices in the back of his mind chanted and when the ruined man begins to speak to him Stiles jerks his head up and locks eyes with the old man that Stiles had hoped had died somewhere in a ditch months ago, the smile the old bastard wore just rubbed Stiles the wrong way.

  
_Show no fear. Be brave. Be strong,_ the voices chant, the same voices that made him stand-up against werewolves and that had brought the idea of werewolves into Stiles head way back when it really shouldn’t have been the first thing in Stiles head when Scott was still in the process of becoming a werewolf, these voices that had in the past sang him to sleep when he was younger and afraid of the dark and that had always encourage him to seek knowledge and comfort from his parents. These voices had never frightened him, never asked him to do anything bad or wicked, if anything they would guide him not to do things not that he always listened to them; like going into the woods in the search of a body was just the proof of the fact that Stiles didn’t always listen to the voices.

  
`Argent.´ Stiles growls as dangerously as he possibly could, he tries to exude the strength and courage he doesn’t possess but wish he did, and not for the first-time does he think he should’ve taken the bite when Peter offered it to him but as always those pesky voices that had made him say no chant their protests to even the idea of the bite.  
`Why are you doing this? ´ Stiles just has to ask even while knowing that villains like Gerard would eventually tell the whole masterplan to their prisoner. While the man stays silent Stiles continues to say with complete faith in the truthfulness of his statement, `They will find me.´

  
_He will, he will, he will always find you,_ the voices chant in agreement.

  
`My dad is going to kill you.´ Stiles says even though he’s not entirely convinced by his statement, as his dad might not actually kill Gerard he would still make sure Gerard and his buddies never again walk the streets of Beacon Hills or any other streets once Stiles told him what the hunter and his men had done to his only child.

  
Stiles is both angered and startled by the small but amused laughter that escapes the broken-down hunter.

  
_Be brave, be strong,_ the voices chant just as Gerard Argent says, `Oh, I’m hardly going to kill myself now am I, son?´ Stiles’ honestly doesn’t have a flying pig of an idea what the hell the crazy old-bag of bones and demented thoughts was talking about, and Stiles almost asks Allison’s fucked-up grandfather how long exactly had he been off-of his meds when Gerard continues to say the very thing Stiles never wanted to hear anyone especially not the old hunter to ask him, `Never tried to figure out who your birthparents were did you son?´

  
Stiles’ stomach turns and a coldness he’d never felt before spreads through him and his heart skips one or two beats as a terrible and disturbing thought started to creep through the fault of dreadful thoughts. And Stiles doesn’t want to believe the horrible conclusion his frantic mind suddenly makes because of course Stiles had figured out he was adopted at a fairly young age, he’d been about five when he’d started to question why he didn’t look at all like his mommy or daddy, at seven he’d asked his parents if he was adopted because he’d heard a lady on TV talk about being adopted and his mother had said yes even if his dad had said no; his parents had told him to go up to his room which he’d done but he’d still heard them arguing, but eventually both his mommy and daddy came upstairs with cups of hot cocoa and extra marshmallows and cookies and it was there as they sat there on Stiles bed, with Stiles seated in his dad’s lap because his dad had looked like he needed a cuddle Stiles got the confirmation he’d been adopted. Stiles had been fine with being adopted for many years because his parents had wanted him even if his birthparents hadn’t, his parents had adopted him and kept him and loved him even if he wasn’t an easy kid to have, and even though his mom got sick and became mean to him she’d left him all of these letters and cards even a scrapbook to remind him how she’d wanted him, how she’d loved him, how she wished she didn’t have to leave him.

  
His dad had asked him once or twice after the death of his mother if Stiles would like to find out who his birthparents were, and even without seeing the fear in his dad’s eyes Stiles had known that he didn’t want any other parents than his dad and his mom, and he didn’t need to know about these people who hadn’t wanted him.

  
And now that the implication of who his birthparent was hanging there between him and Gerard Argent he wished harder than ever that he’d never figured-out he was adopted because then the little words of refusal would’ve been stronger and unwavering as he spoke them.

  
`Oh yes.´ Argent says as he reaches out and Stiles can’t even jerk away from the unwanted touch from a man who confessed to a crime as bad as burning down the Hale house with the Hale’s in it, then again perhaps what Gerard had done was worse than what Kate had because this scum of the earth had raped some poor girl just so he could have a child he didn’t even want to raise then what did Gerard do? He left her to die alone and afraid somewhere, the unfortunate girl who’d suffered so much had to suffer to the end of her life because of Stiles and Gerard.

  
Not some poor girl, your mother, the voices whisper rather than chant, and Stiles feels his heart crumble at that because although he’d tried to fight against the idea this unknown girl in a horrible tale that involved the creation of Stiles had been/was Stiles mother. It hurt to know that this woman Stiles had imagined at times hadn’t been given a choice in the whole having a child or not or the choice of what would happen once the baby was born, Stiles couldn’t help but feel he’d denied her the right’s she should’ve had as much as Gerard had done.

  
There’s an unpleasant pressure building inside of Stiles and all he wants to do is scream and deny it all, to have his dad to come and hold him until this nightmare was over.  
Stay strong, stay brave, the voices start once more and Stiles breathes through the crashing waves of emotional turmoil that tries to drown him and grasp at the sense of anger finding an anchor to keep him from crashing.

  
`Don’t worry son, ´ Gerard says as he cups Stiles bruised cheek none too gently, `You will die tonight.´

  
Stiles swears internally that he would come back one way or another, in any shape he could and he would make Gerard Argent pay for everything he’d done. Stiles hears Allison scream something from behind her gag but he keeps his eyes on her grandfather as he wants the old bastard to see just how much he hates him, how much he will enjoy it when he sees Argent die.

  
`You look so much like your mother,´ the hunter tells him with a fondness that makes Stiles loathe him even more and with that feeling rooting itself in him chasing away any fear of death he’d had Stiles hisses, `I hate you. I’m fucking happy to be dead soon because I can’t stand the idea of being related to you and your fucked-up-crazy-ass psychotic daughter.´ and Stiles isn’t lying he’d rather be dead than having to think about the fact that he was related to a rapist and an arsonist.

  
`And it tickles my toes to know you’ll be dead soon, ´ and it really does, the idea that Derek would rip Gerard’s throat out with his teeth sent a strange sensation of satisfaction through his body and soul, `because trust me, once the pack gets their hands on you there won’t be enough left of your sicko ass to be burry in a fucking shoebox.´

  
A flash of anger Stiles hadn’t seen before can be seen on the gaunt face of the dying man, and when Gerard speaks there’s something dangerous about his voice that leaves Stiles dreading for the safety of those he cares for, `Oh I’m counting on it. I have no doubts that little orphan Hale will come for me once we dump your mutilated body at his doorstep, maybe he’ll even bring along that friend of yours. I can’t wait to see their empty dead eyes staring up at me once we’re done with them.´

  
Stiles feels cold-dread grasp at him as an image of Derek and Scott dead appears in his mind, something that has become a part of Stiles’ nightmares and he can’t stop the way the fight drains from him, how the thirst for vengeance goes and the fear that Derek would run into danger without him being there to guide him on a safer path settles inside him bringing Stiles down. Stiles is tempted to beg for the lives of his friends but then as he looks at the hunter before him he knows there would be none, and it sparks a fury in him because Derek was far more deserving of a good life than the piece of decaying shit seated before Stiles and so he snarls, `If you hurt them I swear…´ laughter breaks out around him and it makes him bristle with anger because he would find a way to come back, and he would kill them all if they so much as broke a hair on Scott’s hair or scratched Derek’s Camaro, Stiles would come back if only to drag each of these men down to hell.

  
`I will come back, ´ and he would, and Stiles would find a way, `as a mother fucking ghost if I have too.´

  
`He would’ve made a good hunter.´ Gerard’s lackey says and it seemed Gerard agreed and Stiles is tempted to say he’d rather be a werewolf than a hunter any day of the year, but instead he says, `My dad, my real dad and my only father, and with father I don’t mean you rapist mother fucking bastard,´ and Stiles feels a sense of pleasure at the anger he sees in Gerard’s eyes burn a little bit brighter when Stiles clearly states how little he thinks of him and how highly he viewed the only man Stiles would ever accept as his father.

  
Stiles doesn’t miss the way Gerard tightens his hand around the knife in his old hands, and he knows he should be afraid but he’s anything but afraid as he continues to speak because he wants this rapist asshole to know how absolutely worthless he is.

  
`With father I am of course talking about the man who raised me, the guy who is thousand times better at parenting and being a human being than what you ever was.´ and Stiles can’t help but laugh, `I should thank you, ´ Stiles says as he leans a little bit closer to where Gerard sits, `you did me a favor by giving me away, because at least I was raised by a real human being.´

  
Stiles doesn’t see it coming and it takes him a second to realize he’s been stabbed, right between the ribs. There’s a lot of commotion around him but all he hears is Gerard hissing in his ear, `I gave you life son, and it’s mine to take.´

  
`I’d argue my mom gave me life,´ Stiles says with some struggle, `You were nothing but an unwanted part in my creation.´ Stiles cries out as the blade slips starts to move, he feels Gerard’s hand come to rest at the back of his neck and suddenly they are forehead to forehead.

  
`Defiant till the end.´ Gerard says like he’s almost proud of Stiles and doesn’t that just make Stiles feel sick.

  
`Not - not your son, ´ Stiles coughs the taste of blood in his mouth making him feel close to vomiting all over the lap before him, `Never yours.´ and Stiles is proud that he’s able to lift his lips into a smile, he’s however not all that proud about the way he groans when Gerard pulls the knife out.

  
`Hey, you think it’s a family thing, ´ Stiles asks with a tickle of laughter at the back of his throat, `to want to get down and dirty with werewolves, are we like sluts for werewolves? I bet you’re werewolf issues are based on the fact that no self-respecting werewolf would want to touch you with a… ´

  
Stiles can’t breathe or talk suddenly as there’s an unimaginable pain and pressure near his heart, and Stiles can’t think anything other than this is it that this is where and when he is going to die, he thinks about his dad and fears what this will do to him and he worries about Scott and he regrets so much; he regrets not clearing his room from all the freaky shit his dad is going to find, he regrets never telling mama-McCall how much he appreciates everything she’s done for him like checking-up on him when he’s been sick and removing all those splinters his dad couldn’t get off of his fingers and toes during the years, and above all Stiles regrets never being brave enough to say tell his dad and Scott that his bisexual and that he might be in love with Derek Hale without being out of love with Lydia.

  
Stiles can feel Gerard breathing against his neck, talking in his ear but Stiles isn’t hearing any of it as the voices are screaming at him to not move to stay still, to hang in there because help would come.


End file.
